


Ночь на моей стороне. [I Got The Night On My Side]

by Katherine93



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Себастьян улыбнулся ему кротко и тепло, как лучи ласкового солнца. Он стоял босиком на кухне, волосы всколочены, одетый в одни лишь боксеры и распахнутую рубашку Криса, держа в руках лопатку.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 14





	Ночь на моей стороне. [I Got The Night On My Side]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Got The Night On My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522749) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Еще одна невероятно милая история автора luninosity, за возможность переводить которую я очень благодарна! Kudos автору, если вам понравился перевод) История была написана автором, после прочтения интервью Себастьяна, ссылку на которое вы найдете, если интересно, на странице оригинала. 
> 
> Заглавие истории — строчка из песни Bon Jovi “Wanted Dead Or Alive”.
> 
> Эванстэн ван лав)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

— Доброе утро, — произнес Себастьян, улыбнувшись кротко и тепло, как лучи ласкового солнца. Он стоял босиком на кухне, волосы всколочены, одетый в одни лишь боксеры и распахнутую рубашку Криса, держа в руках лопатку.

Крис заворожено смотрел на него, чувствуя себя неловко и неуютно: он был еще в полудреме, сбитый с толку после вчерашней ночи. Проснувшись, ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы вспомнить, почему он голый, и что он делал прошлой ночью. Внезапно он почувствовал неприятное чувство в груди от осознания, что Себастьян выскользнул из постели и даже не попрощался.

Но нет, Себастьян никуда не ушел — вот он стоит на кухне Криса, окруженный запахами сладкого перца, яичницы и тостов.

Задумавшись, Крис так ничего и не ответил, и радостный блеск глаз Себастьяна сменился волнением. Похмелье не помогало мыслить, и, пытаясь связать хоть пару слов, Крис выдал лишь:

— Хм. — Он видел эти прекрасные, но не выспавшиеся голубые глаза на съемочной площадке каждый день в 6 утра и отлично знал, что Себастьян далеко не жаворонок. — Ты…

— Я не знал, любишь ли ты яичницу или омлет, поэтому… — перебил его Себастьян, опустив взгляд на лопатку. На столешницах громоздилось сразу несколько видов блюд: вот яичница-болтунья, а здесь глазунья, уложенная на тосты, а также бутерброды из авокадо, болгарского перца и Английских маффинов, больше похожие на мини-башни — это, пожалуй, самое изысканное блюдо, которое когда-либо было приготовлено на его кухне.

Вздохнув, Крис почувствовал, что не справляется с тем комом эмоций, который на него свалился. Дело было не в похмелье, бывало и хуже, но он чувствовал себя неуютно — слишком громоздким здесь, неуклюжим, не знал, что сказать и что сделать. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он осознал, что и одет не в то, что стоило: в старые, поношенные серые тренировочные брюки, с дырой на коленке. Просто чудесно.

Вчера вечером, после Оскара они с Себастьяном вернулись домой вместе. Крис был номинирован, как режиссер — он не победил, но присутствовать на премии, быть номинированным, уже многое для него значило, правда. Присутствие там Себастьяна обрадовало его еще больше. Он улыбался ему, сидя на противоположном конце зала, и его совершенно не смущали жадные до сплетен репортеры, бродящие повсюду.

Когда Крис сбежал от утомляющей толчеи людей вокруг в мужской туалет, по-настоящему он направился искать Себастьяна. Они обнаружили пустой коридор, и он остался там с Крисом. Наконец-то можно было выдохнуть и уйти подальше от шума и разговоров. А после, на последующей за награждением вечеринке он снова был рядом — смешил его, заставлял улыбаться, несмотря на раздражающую обстановку вокруг. И Крис предложил ему поехать с ним — не отправлять же Себастьяна в неизвестно где расположенный отель, если у него поблизости есть уютный дом. Они были немного захмелевшие, и у Криса никак не получалось открыть дверь, но Себастьян, как настоящий друг, решил взять на себя эту «нелегкую миссию». Забрав у Криса ключи и найдя нужный, Себастьян провернул его в замочной скважине и победно взглянул на Криса. И тот, заворожённый этим взглядом, поцеловал его, притянул ближе и вплел пальцы в его длинные, отражающие свет уличного фонаря волосы.

Сердце бешено стучало, в голове шумело, но если память ему не изменяла, то они оба хотели этого.

Тут Крису перед глазами предстала следующая череда воспоминаний: Себастьян нависает над ним и плавно движется, полностью принимая в себя член Криса. Его мышцы мягко перекатываются под кожей, на лбу и по груди катятся блестящие капли пота. Себастьян, сладко улыбнувшись, наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Его влажные волосы щекочут нос. Его жаркие губы и проделывающий такие трюки язык, вырывают из его существа, из его души, еще один ошеломляющий оргазм.

В следующее мгновение Себастьян оказывается на спине, обхватывая Криса ногами за талию и удерживая его взглядом глаза в глаза, и Крис продолжает толкаться все глубже и сильнее. Уже намного позже Крис любуется, как Себастьян дремлет, свернувшись калачиком на боку, утомленный и расслабленный, но обнаженном теле то тут, то там — особенно на бедрах и ягодицах — виднеются укусы и засосы.

И все, что произошло, было абсолютно взаимно, так ведь? Это же не могло быть… Себастьян ответил на поцелуй, он хотел этого. Он не стал бы…

Себастьян — самый прекрасный и великодушный человек, которого Криса когда-либо знал. И если Себастьян, сфотографировавшись и пообщавшись с фанатами, замечал у них шрамы, — совершенно определенного рода шрамы, — то искренне поддерживал и убеждал, что все наладиться. Он всегда обнимает постоянных участников конвенций, хотя этого и не следует делать, остается с Крисом в тишине, когда тому требуется выдохнуть и просто абстрагироваться от всего на время. Именно ему удается отвлечь его от всех тревожных мыслей, когда самому Крису это бывает просто не по силам. Себастьян всегда был добр и откровенен с ним. Как с другом.

Себастьян проснулся первым, тогда как обычно его бывало не добудиться. А теперь он еще и готовит завтрак. У Криса на кухне.

— Я тут… — Себастьян указал лопаточкой на стол, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что ему сделать, ведь Крис до сих пор не произнес и слова. — Извини. Я просто привык…готовить. И у меня отлично получаются блюда на завтрак, поэтому я приготовил немного сэндвичей с авокадо, но потом подумал, вдруг ты не любишь авокадо или болгарский перец, и поэтому я сделал еще и болтунью, но это как-то не оригинально, и вот… Извини, но у тебя в холодильнике почти не осталось яиц, — пробормотал он на одном дыхании, тщательно избегая смотреть Крису в глаза.

Войдя в кухню, Крис услышал едва слышное пение. Себастьян задорно напевал что-то, проверяя блюдо на готовность. К сожалению, с приходом Криса пение прекратилось.

— Я и не знал, что у меня есть, эм, авокадо? — проговорил Крис, мысленное чертыхаясь, и умоляя мысли в своей голове, наконец, собраться.

— Нашел одно, — ответил Себастьян, — я возмещу тебе все. Яйца, авокадо.

— Себ.

— И приберусь, конечно же, — продолжал Себастьян, с удивлением посмотрев на оставшийся на сковороде омлет, как будто уже и забыл, что готовил его. Переложив его в тарелку рядом с остальными блюдами, он повернулся и поставил сковороду с лопаткой на столешницу. Кухня была не такой уж и большой, но ему удалось проделать все это, ни разу даже не задев Криса, стоящего поблизости. И поняв это, тому стало как-то неуютно.

— Как ты узнал, где что лежит? Ну, все эти лопатки, тарелки… сковорода?

— Я уже был у тебя, — ответил Себастьян, отвернувшись к раковине, и открыв кран. — Помнишь, на твое новоселье Скотт пригласил почти всех твоих знакомых? Хотя я и так разобрался бы, где и что.

Себастьян уже был у него дома. Крис помнит. Хотя, Крис был почему-то абсолютно уверен, что Себастьян, кажется, не верит, что он это помнит.

— В отличие от вчерашнего, после того вечера я многое не помню, но вот чего ты точно тогда не делал, так это готовка, — заметил Крис.

— Ты прав, учитывая то бесчисленное количество шотов текилы, которое мы прикончили, — согласился с ним Себастьян. Он стоял, навалившись на столешницу, первые лучи утреннего солнца подсвечивали его волосы и ресницы золотом. Он был невероятно красив сейчас: одетый лишь в низко сидящие на бедрах боксеры и рубашку Криса, рукав которой он как раз подворачивал. Прядка волос выбилась из-за уха и нависла на глазах, невероятно голубых глазах, в которых можно было прочитать и тоску, и нежность, и еще какое-то непонятное чувство. Завороженный ароматами, наполняющими кухню, и теплом утреннего солнца Крису ужасно хотелось еще хоть раз прикоснуться к нему.

И вот так, находясь на своей кухне, Крис вдруг понял, что все встало на свои места. Да, Себастьян его друг. И они переспали после Оскара. Это правда, но, Боже мой, самое главное, что он влюблен в Себастьяна Стена. Конечно же, он влюблен. Открытием это не назвать — он всегда это знал, взять хотя бы то чувство, которое появляется, стоит Себастьяну появиться рядом. Как становится легко продолжать работать, снимать сцену за сценой, лишь увидев его сияющую улыбку. Как свободно становится дышать, лишь взглянув в эти родные глаза.

 _«Улыбающийся Себастьян рядом, одетый в мою рубашку и готовящий завтрак — именно такой и должна быть моя жизнь. Навсегда», —_ подумал Крис.

— Я взял твою рубашку, — пробормотал Себастьян, упершись взглядом в намыленную тарелку, слишком тщательно промывая каждую вилку. И, словно читая мысли Криса, продолжил: — Никак не мог найти свою, и я… — недоговорив, Себастьян принялся за следующую тарелку.

— И ты, что?

— Я постираю и верну ее, если хочешь.

Дотянувшись до крана, Крис закрыл его, и Себастьян наконец-то оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, теперь рассматривая лопающиеся пузырьки пены, оставшейся на руках.

— Пожалуйста, просто повернись и поговори со мной, — растеряно попросил Крис. — Ты в порядке? Я не сделал тебе больно? Боже, просто скажи мне, что я наделал! Что мне сделать? Как все исправить?

— Нет…нет, Крис, ты ничего мне не сделал, — тут же развернувшись к Крису, поспешил ответить Себастьян. Он тоскливо, но в то же время нежно, улыбнулся и уверенно взглянул ему в глаза. — Я в порядке. Можно даже сказать, что я чувствую себя великолепно. Ты был…прошлая ночь была…просто невероятной.

— Ты же, — пробормотал Крис, — ты тоже этого хотел?

— Конечно, хотел, о чем ты? — возмутился Себастьян. — Если бы я был против, поверь, ничего бы не было. В худшем случае я зарядил бы тебе по яйца, может, даже не один раз, если ты не понял бы с первого раза. Я бы не стал делать того, что не хотел бы. Можешь не беспокоиться, то, что произошло, никак не поменяет наши отношения, я не стану лезть в твою жизнь…

— Зачем ты надел рубашку? — перебил его Крис.

— А? Я немного замерз.

Крис подошел ближе и поправил рубашку, слегка отодвинув ее с ключиц. Даже издалека на коже были четко различимы следы от щетины и сочные засосы. Припомнив, как вчера закончив терзать шею Себастьяна, он опускался все ниже и ниже, Крис обратил внимание на его соски. Так и есть, они до сих пор даже на вид такие же чувствительные и отзывчивые к ласке и укусам, как и вчера ночью.

—Я не хотел их скрывать, мне они _нравятся_ … я, правда, замерз, — не пытаясь сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, уверил он Криса.

— Извини, — прошептал Крис, — люблю, когда в доме прохладно, — добавил он, понимая, что извиняется еще и вчерашнее, хотя Себастьян уверил его, что не из-за чего. — Я услышал, как ты пел, когда вошел.

— Ага, вспомнилась одна песня Bon Jovi. Если не хочешь яичницу, я сделал еще тосты… можешь коснуться.

— Ты не против? Это была «Wanted dead or alive»?

— Она самая! И нет, не против.

Стоило Крису дотронуться до обнаженной ключицы, очертить края самых ярких меток, пройтись пальцами по нежной коже на шее, как у Себастьяна перехватило дыхание.

— Я был так счастлив вчера, — прошептал он.

— Только вчера?

Заметив, что Себастьян дрожит, Крис мысленно выругался и крепко обнял его:

— Иди сюда. Если хочешь, я сейчас добавлю тепла, хорошо?

— Не беспокойся, — ответил Себастьян, уткнувшись Крису в плечо, — это не из-за холода — я просто смеюсь над самим собой. Боже, веду себя, как последний идиот! Не обращай внимания.

Отодвинувшись так, чтобы смотреть Себастьяну прямо в глаза, Криса сказал:

— И какого черта это должно значить? Я люблю тебя, слышишь, люблю, и, чтобы ты поверил в это, повторю это еще хоть тысячу раз! — Он его любит. Он был абсолютно уверен в этом, как и в том, что сейчас утро, что они стоят на его кухне, а в его объятьях Себастьян Стен.

— _«Порой я сплю, порой — мне не уснуть…»,_ — нежно пропел Себастьян.

Зная эту чертову песню наизусть, Крис понял, к чему тот клонит:

— Ты думаешь, что не нужен мне? Что мы с тобой разойдемся каждый своей дорогой?

— Это не страшно. Конечно, так и должно быть, и как я уже сказал, я не жду от тебя…

Не дослушав то, что хотел сказать Себастьян, Крис вдруг схватил один из сэндвичей с авокадо, и откусил почти половину:

— Черт, а они просто охрененно вкусные! Ты просто чудо! — продолжая жевать, бормотал Крис.

Себастьян смотрел на него ошарашенно, явно не понимая, что это сейчас было. Покончив с сэндвичем и облизав губы от оставшегося на них острого соуса — к слову, это было ничуть не сексуально, Крис был уверен, что такими жалкими попытками Себастьяна не покорить — он продолжил:

— Я серьезно, сэндвичи просто объедение! У тебя определенно талант к готовке. Как тебе вообще удалось создать нечто подобное у меня дома, тут продуктов-то почти нет?

— Это не так сложно, — слегка покраснев, ответил Себастьян, продолжая недоуменно рассматривать Криса.

— Да, конечно, только если ты какой-нибудь волшебник, — настаивал тот.

— Мне захотелось что-нибудь приготовить, и вот на что хватило моей фантазии.

— Ты любишь готовить, когда счастлив, — догадался Крис. Себастьян кивнул, улыбнувшись. — И сегодня у тебя было счастливое утро.

Крис взял следующий сэндвич и еще раз поразился, как такое, казалось бы, странное сочетание продуктов получилось чертовски вкусным. Кто бы знал!

— Объеденье! Ты уже пробовал?

— Нет?

— Ты же любишь авокадо? — предлагая Себастьяну откусить от последнего сэндвич, произнес Крис. — И не говори, что ты на специальной диете, просто попробуй.

Смотря на предложенное чудо кулинарии, Себастьян вдруг улыбнулся еще теплее, вновь став таким же безмятежно счастливым.

— Люблю тебя, — произнес он и тут же оцепенел, явно не ожидая от себя того, что произнес это вслух. Напряженно сжав руками столешницу, он как будто ожидал какого-то страшного приговора.

— Я люблю тебя, — без колебаний ответил Крис.

Он знал, что этого недостаточно, что он должен рассказать Себастьяну все, что чувствует, даже если не мог подобрать слов.

— Я не привык выражать свои чувства, не умею я красиво говорить, но я проснулся сегодня и ни о чем не мог больше думать, кроме как о тебе, о том, что влюблен в тебя. И я не знал, что мне так понравится авокадо. Твои бутерброды — настоящее чудо, и я люблю тебя!

Себастьян пораженно пробормотал что-то на румынском, явно не готовый услышать ответное признание Криса.

— Я имею в виду, что ел его, но никогда не обращал особого внимания на его вкус. Кажется, это Скотт купил авокадо…Что я несу? Извини, я все испортил! Я просто идиот, прости. — Крис продолжал говорить, понимая, что стоит замолчать, но не знал как.

— Ты прав, — тихо согласился с ним Себастьян.

— Да, я знаю. Боже, я просто придурок. Я… — уткнувшись пылающим от стыда лицом в ладони, Крис продолжил, — Я лучше пойду, спрячусь под одеяло и больше не буду мучить тебя своей идиотской болтовней, хорошо?

— Нет, ты прав на счет меня — я готовлю, когда мне хорошо, — возразил Себастьян, нервно покусывая губу. Шагнув ближе так, что теперь Крис мог рассмотреть все оттенки голубого и серебристого в его глазах, он предложил. — Я могу приготовить ужин. Сегодня вечером, если ты не против?

— А? Ага. Да, я — за.

— Я тут вспомнил еще одну строчку: _«Проеду я всю ночь, лишь только бы вернуться мне…_

— … _Домой_ », — допели они в унисон, поцеловав друг друга.

Поцелуй со вкусом острого перца оказался довольно необычным. Обняв Себастьяна, Крис огладил пальцами его плечи, сжимая упругие мышцы, наслаждаясь моментом. Разорвав поцелуй, Себастьян мягко улыбнулся. Крис беззаботно рассмеялся, подхватив его настроение. Он, наконец, почувствовал, что все теперь на своих местах. Он там, где должен быть, с человеком, с которым ему невероятно хорошо.

В то время как Себастьян задорно напевал строчку про ковбоя, верхом на железном коне, его рука магическим образом пробралась Крису в штаны. И когда он успел?

Обняв его крепче, Крис прислонился лбом к его лбу, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих и слушая, как его сердце бьет в унисон с сердцем его любимого человека.

Он размышлял о будущих совместных завтраках, утренних ленивых объятьях и тепле гладкой кожи под пальцами. Ну а пока, впереди их ждет приятный ужин наедине, и это только начало.


End file.
